


Minute Degrees

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "The business of deception can be perilous in nature...but so fulfilling to the flesh..."</p>
<p>A/N: I have somehow started a drabble series starting at day 25, so I think I'll just try to keep this going for awhile and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Degrees

There’s something different about her. Severus has ever been perceptive, his antennae calibrated to the highest sensitivity. He knows it’s nothing much, but she has changed. There has been a delicate resistance, a pulling-away that can only be described as calculated. There has been a definite shift.

Hermione knows he’s onto her. She has been subtle; the merest shortening of a note, the barest fraction of seconds faster that she pulls from his coital embrace. It makes him that tiny bit more arduous, just a fraction. It is by the merest degrees, but she feels it. 

He won’t last long.


End file.
